Different Outcomes
by Sketchy Wasteland
Summary: Landing in a different world is difficult. Landing in a ruined world that resembles your own is unbearable, especially when the outcome is all your fault. Discontinued. Adopted by Ariza Luca.
1. Teleportaled

The maze of portals was dizzying to Jesse. Swirling colors lit up every hallway. Green, yellow, red. Each and every color was present and that made navigating the maze even more difficult. Ivor, Lukas, and Petra were falling behind her, the portals' flashing lights distracting them all. Jesse was tempted to fall behind with them, but she was too determined to find some sort of portal that resembled a The End portal. She had a gut feeling that told her that if they found a portal that could lead to The End, it would lead them home. After all, The End was a limited space and they could eventually find the remnants of Soren's portal.

Jesse rounded the corner of the hallway, her eyes scanning the portals. All of the portals seemed to be either golden or orange except for the one a couple of paces down. It resembled a Nether portal. Obsidian blocks surrounded the shimmering violet, speckled of purple falling out of it and onto the floor. It looked like a perfectly normal Nether portal but as Jesse neared, she saw that it was a bit... off. The patterns weren't quite right and moved unnaturally. The usual fluid movements of the magic inside the barrier were actually jagged, zig-zagging to and fro. When Jesse stood right in front of it, a sudden sense of dread flooded her. She stood there, confused at the sudden flux of emotion until she felt something push her hard into the portal. She almost vomited when strange and unnatural magic tore through her and threw her into a new world.

Petra, meanwhile, rounded the corner and abruptly stopped her argument with Ivor. An eerie silence fell as her companions realized that Jesse was no longer in front of them, impatiently waiting for them. She was gone, sparks of violet replacing her form.

* * *

When Jesse woke up, all she felt was searing heat. The warmth heated up her armor and made her smell a horrid burnt smell. She gagged and rolled over, cracking her eyes open. Blocks of red and gray immediately greeted her, giving her a clue to where she was: the Nether. Well. At least she wasn't wrong about where the portal led to.

The girl groggily sat up, wiping her face with her palm. The heat was almost unbearable to her. She knew the Nether was hot, but the heat was beyond what she had felt when she had first come to the wretched world. It was like someone had cranked up the heat from one hundred degrees to a thousand. Jesse eventually stood up, sweating profusely. She gazed at her surroundings, a look of confusion immediately crossing her face.

No mob was lurking about. No zombie pigmen, no Blazes. There weren't even any Ghasts, the most common and annoying mob in the Nether. It was like everything had died in the world, leaving nothing behind except for the lava and mushr- wait, no, now that Jesse looked more closely, there weren't any mushrooms in sight. The girl frowned, but didn't say a word. Not that she would want to, anyway. Her throat was already parched.

So, the hero ventured forward, making sure to move as quickly as possible. She was certain that she would eventually find something of use in the desolate landscape. And, fortunately, the girl found a portal after a couple minutes of shuffling around the unfamiliar territory. At first, her mind told her to be cautious. After all, who left a portal unguarded, and who would ever think of entering a suspicious portal? But, after a few seconds of gradually losing all the water inside of her, Jesse entered the portal, praying that the world she entered was better than the wasteland she left behind.

This time, Jesse managed to stay awake throughout the entire transaction. When she entered the tunnel of violet, it jarred her entire system. It felt like she was being stretched out, barely being kept together by a thread. Her mind screamed, but when she opened her mouth, static filled the air. It was so surreal. She could barely comprehend what had happened when she tumbled out of the portal onto the emerald green grass below.

The girl could barely sit up after the second trip through a portal. Her muscles ached, her skin felt like it was on fire, and her throat felt raw. It didn't help that the travel had left her disoriented. However, despite of all of the pain she was in, she could hear the lovely rush of fresh water a few feet in front of her and immediately scurried forward to it, eager for a taste of relief.

It was such a shame that she didn't hear the alarmed shouts of several people or the sound of the loud footsteps behind her. She didn't even see the cold eyes of her friend, Olivia, as she knocked Jesse out cold with a hit to the head.

* * *

The Order of the Stone, the Ocelots, and Petra stared in shock as Olivia and Axel marched into their bunker, carrying an unconscious figure. They weren't staring because of _what_ they were carrying; it was a matter of _who_. The duo were carrying a small, able-bodied girl clad in enchanted armor. The very same girl who attempted to destroy the Witherstorm. The same girl who was currently destroying their world.

* * *

 _Hey. So, I was bored and I thought of this scenario. This will be a short story about portals, death, and fallen heroes. I was mostly inspired by a fanfiction called **Sinking Feeling** and, of course, the fifth episode of Minecraft Story Mode! Read the story and play the episode._

 _Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far._


	2. Interrogation

Jesse could barely move when she woke up. Her wrists were mashed together as well as her feet. Her back had been straightened out by the back of a chair and a rope, ensuring that Jesse would have some back pain later. Each piece of her armor were clashing violently together, sometimes digging into the girl's skin. Thankfully, somehow, her thirst had been quenched and her throat didn't irritate her anymore. She winced as she moved around, wiggling the pins and needles away from her bound limbs. With a slight hesitance, the girl lifted her head, her half-lidded gaze looking around with trouble.

She was in a room completely crafted out of Obsidian. The small, black grooves inbetween the rocks were greasy and glossy in the torchlight. She sat in front of a large table placed in the center of the room. Two or three other chairs stood by it, one being occupied by a large form of green.

As her vision returned to normal, Jesse smiled as she recognized the green bundle. It was Axel, her old friend. He was snoring loudly in his chair, his large hands dangling by his sides. Jesse opened her mouth to greet her friend, but paused.

Something... was off.

No, it wasn't the memories that we're flooding back to her. Sure, it might have been the fact that she was all tied up like a lamb to slaughter.

No, it was the fact that Axel looked different. He even sat and slept differently than the Axel she knew. Her Axel had black hair, pale skin, and usually wore his favorite green hoodie. This one had greasy, grayish locks, sunburnt skin, and was clad in emerald green armor. He didn't even sport his usual lazy half-grin, which sort of unnerved her. Now that Jesse could think clearly, she didn't see her old friend, but a friend who had changed into someone else. For better or for worse, Jesse could only guess.

"Axel," she stated slowly, almost immediately waking him up. The boy shot out of his seat with his fists shaking and looked around wildly, his eyes wide with fear and rage. Jesse shuddered. His paranoia set her off. She had never witnessed Axel acting so afraid before. He snapped out of his fearful haze once he spotted the bewildered girl, glaring into Jesse's eyes.

"Don't scare me," the boy hissed. "I have orders to kill you if you attack, and I can make it look like you attacked me first." Jesse narrowed her eyes. She knew Axel loved threatening people, but she had rarely seen him actually follow through with his threats. She sincerely doubted that he would do such a thing. However, different Axel, different variables.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, scare you," Jesse replied in a slightly bitter tone. "I'm just wondering why I'm tied to a damn chair." Axel stared at her for a moment before emitting a harsh bark of laughter.

"You know, you know why. Don't play dumb." He abruptly stopped chortling. "You know perfectly well." Jesse barely contained a growl of frustration.

"No, I don't know, Axel!" The boy slightly twitched at the mention of his name. "I don't know what's going on. I don't know why I ended up here. Can you at least tell me why?" Axel glared heavily at Jesse.

"Because you're an asshole."

 _Excellent reasoning. Simply fit to be a leader._

"That's not much of a description, Axel." He twitched again and frowned.

"I think it is," he said. "It matches your personality perfectly, doesn't it?" Jesse snorted.

"Nah. I prefer to think I'm more of an 'elusive bastard'," Jesse quoted, barely keeping from rolling her eyes at the title Axel had dubbed her a long time ago. The memory of his tantrum from losing a pie-eating competition rose up and she smirked slightly. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best action to take.

"Shut up!" Axel slammed his fists down onto the table, a loud bang echoing out as the wood trembled. Jesse winced at the sound and large cracks forming on the table. He was glaring intensely at her now, hatred as well as sentimentality shimmering in his eyes. "Just... Shut up." Jesse looked at him for a moment before nodding. Axel leered at her a bit longer, his angry look slowly morphing into a look of loss. He slumped back into his seat with his head down and arms crossed. The girl narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in emotion.

She knew Axel. He was one of her best friends, after all. He was destructive, temperamental, and simply loathed being ignored. He was also protective and sentimental regarding his few friendships with other people. He would do anything to protect his friends and would rarely go against them. And, while this new Axel acted differently than her own, he still seemed to hold onto similar values. Well, at least she hoped he did. He was depressed and furious when he regarded Jesse. That led her to believe that this universe's Axel and Jesse used to be wonderful friends until something happened. Something bad, something abhorrent. And, from the way he was acting towards her, it was all of her fault.

Jesse continued to ponder this as Axel squirmed in his seat, trying to keep an eye on her while hiding his face. The girl paused in her train of thought when she caught a glimpse of Axel's expression. It looked... hopeless. She shuddered at the look.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jesse asked slowly. Axel gave her an incredulous glance, his gaze flickering through rage, sadness, and bafflement. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, smiling sadly.

"You're not Jesse, are you?" Jesse clenched her jaw.

"I... am Jesse. Just not yours." Axel seemed to accept the answer and nodded his head.

"Olivia suspected that. That's why you're not dead, you know. You look so different from her, with the purple armor and the blue hair thing. And you act different, too. Jesse would never... is never kind." He sucked in a breath. "We just hoped that you were actually Jesse. The one who used to be our friend... so then we can kill her." Jesse let out a nervous laugh.

 _Damn, he's bipolar._

"Thank Notch I'm not her, right?" Axel gave her a serious look.

"Look, clone, I know you're not our Jesse, and Olivia suspect you're not either. The others, though? Most think you are. You should really thank Olivia when she comes over here. She really did save your life." She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Will do. When will she be here?"

" _She's_ already here." A voice came from behind the door. She opened the door and revealed herself to Jesse.

It was Olivia. A scarred, tired Olivia. And, behind her, there was a curious oink. Jesse immediately widened her eyes and held her breath at the sheer familiarity of the noise.

Reuben.

 _He was still alive._

* * *

 _Ta-Da! Two horrible twists in one chapter!_

 _I really don't have much to say here. I just settled into Italy so I'm able to reach Fanfiction again. I'll probably update again soon, so stay and watch the show!_

 _Or don't. I'm not your caretaker._

 _But, either way, please review and tell me how I'm doing so far!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Freedom

Jesse stared at Reuben in disbelief. The tiny, pink pig was riddled with bruises and scars. The tips of his ears were ragged and he was completely unkempt. As soon as he caught glimpse of Jesse, he froze, fear pooling into his eyes. He was afraid of _her._ She couldn't detect a trace of the pig she used to know. It made her so sad. One of her best friends feared her and, perhaps, detested her. Of course, Jesse knew that none of the negative reactions were truly her fault, but the look he kept on giving her...

Olivia, on the other hand, she could distinguish. She had the same frazzled hair and brown eyes, the same unimpressed look carved into her face. Her posture screamed out "too tired to deal with you" and she continued clenching her fists. She wore a ruby red armor with diamond encrusted borders for strength. Jesse could recognize some bits and pieces of her Olivia, and that relieved her immensely.

Axel, meanwhile, snorted at Olivia's entrance, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, you were standing behind the door the whole time?" The girl narrowed her eyes, her tone sharpening in anger.

"Yes, I was!" She snapped. "All _fifteen minutes_! You were supposed to bind Jesse, not take a nap!" Axel gave her a bored look.

"Don't get your redstone in a twist, Olive," he said, motioning to the ropes that kept Jesse in place. "Jesse's completely bound." Olivia rolled her eyes, sighing bitterly.

"I'm quite aware of that, idiot. My question is why it took ten extra minutes to interrogate her." Axel shrugged and leaned back in his chair, flitting his eyes closed for a brief second. The girl clenched her jaw, breathing in and out slowly before clasping her hands together and pointing at the boy. "You are aware that the others are waiting for you, right?" She asked slowly, frustration seeping into her tone. Axel shrugged again, giving her a cocky smirk. Olivia stared at the stubborn boy before simply pacing out of the room, calling for the rest of her group. Jesse observed in silence as Axel reached forward and gave her a heavy pat on the shoulder.

"Heh, you're going to have a tough hour ahead, buddy." Jesse gave him a perplexed look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Unfortunately, Petra answered that question for her by bursting into the room with her sword unsheathed, almost skewering Jesse in the process. Petra looked feral. Her eyes were glinting with malevolence and Jesse swore she could hear a growl rising from the fighter's throat. Behind her, Lukas walked into the room in a leisure pace. He observed everything coldly, barely making a sound. Then walked in Soren, Gabriel, Ivor, and Magnus, Ivor and Magnus being the only ones who greeted Jesse. Olivia paced in behind all of them, slamming the door shut. She dragged Jesse a far bit away from the group of hostile beings, the chair emitting a loud scraping noise. The girl winced as her armor left bloody welts on her skin, yet remained silent, biting her tongue.

"All right, Axel and I have interrogated the prisoner and have concluded that she is, in fact, not our Jesse. We don't know where she's from, but I think she'll be glad to explain to the whole group, won't you, Jesse?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the threatening tone Olivia held.

"I thought you were done interrogating me." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not explain it to them. After all, primary sources are more reliable than secondary ones. So, explain," the girl replied, leering at Jesse. Jesse mulled it over a bit. She wanted to know what sort of world she was in. In order to do that, she needed to word what she said carefully and simply. The girl decided that it was best to start with the basics.

"Well, uh, I come from a world where there's only one moon and, during the night, mobs come out."

"Oh, wooooow, so exactly like every single world in existence?" Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrow mockingly. Jesse paused and almost told him that there were many different worlds with different attributes, but decided to go against telling them. Jesse nodded.

"I... guess so. In my world, I am part of the New Order of the Stone. I-"

"BULLSHIT." Jesse jumped at the outburst, swiveling her head to stare at an enraged Soren. He leered at her. "There's only one Order of the Stone and _I_ am the leader of it!" Magnus gave him a strange look. "She did say she came from a different world. Maybe all of us died and were replaced by a new Order," the rogue suggested lightly, trembling a little bit when Soren turned his glare toward him.

"It's hard to believe any version of me can die and be replaced by a child." Jesse gave him a faint leer. It was clear that that version of Soren was very temperamental and unpleasant to be around, almost the complete opposite of the debatably charming Soren she used to know.

"Well then, good news: you didn't die. None of you died except for Ellegaard." Magnus shuddered at her name. Jesse continued: "Ellegaard died by helping me and my friends stop the Witherstorm. Uh, you guys know what a Witherstorm is, right?"

"A maggot that deserves to burn and broil in its own filth," Petra growled.

"Oh. I guess you do know what it is. It sort of almost destroyed the entire world until we all banded together to destroy it. We managed to do that, and all of us were labeled as the New Order of the Stone."

"Wait. You _destroyed_ the Storm?" Ivor asked in a disbelieving tone. "How? Is there a weakness?"

"Yeah," Jesse replied. "Ivor put a failsafe in the block that was controlling it. Didn't you?" Ivor looked slightly sheepish. "No. I sort of... forgot." Soren gave him a leer.

"It's still out there then?" Jesse asked in a withering tone. Lukas nodded.

"Yes. And being controlled by you, to be precise," he stated coldly, slowly approaching the girl. Jesse felt baffled. Her? Control the Witherstorm? That was ridiculous. She would never willingly control the monster Ivor had created. However, after hearing about Jesse's counterpart...

"No way. I would never do that!" The girl immediately rejected. Lukas tilted his head.

"Are you sure? You abandoned us as soon as you got your hands on it."

"That wasn't me. That Jesse is _not_ me," the hero insisted, her voice straining on the verge of hysteria. The boy in front of her snorted in disbelief.

"Right. You _just so happen_ to come from a world where all of us exist in. You _just so happen_ to come from a world where the Witherstorm exists. Too coincidental, if you ask me. You're lying." Jesse didn't know what to say, or what to do. If she denied it, then he would just keep on claiming that she was lying. If she agreed, then they would probably kill her. Jesse narrowed her eyes, desperately trying to think of a counterargument. Thankfully, Axel intervened.

"C'mon, Blondie," he said. "Jesse doesn't act this way. Can't you see how emotional she's getting? Totally not the same Jesse who betrayed us." Lukas sneered at the larger boy.

"Right. Because you can tell the difference between a friend and a traitor." Axel gave him a sharp laugh.

"Yes, in fact, I can. I've known Jesse my whole life, and I can tell you, she never acted this way. I believe her. Let's let her go. Besides, we can always kill and then loot her if she turns into a liar." Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I believe her too. Do the rest of you agree?" The rest murmured their agreement, the only ones showing disapproval were Soren and Lukas. However, majority ruled, and Axel tore the binding off Jesse. The girl sighed in relief when the ropes were snapped off, finally being able to get rid of the pins and needles tickling her arm. She gave the group a big grin. "Thanks." Olivia gave her a curt nod before motioning to Petra.

"Petra, escort... Jessica to her new room, and guard it. Make sure that no one gets in or out without our permission." The feral girl smiled enthusiastically before turning to Jesse with an unsettling grin. Without a word, the warrior grabbed onto the girl's hand with an iron grip and practically tossed her out of the room, dragging her down the hallway. Jesse barely heard Axel laugh heartily behind her.

"Have fun, you two!"

* * *

 _Ohhhhh myyyyy Witherstorm. This took so long to finish and edit. Seriously. I didn't know how to make them interact or interrogate, so I just went with the best guess I could go by._

 _Please tell me how I'm doing so far. I have no idea how this chapter ended up._

 _Note: I am an idiot. In the first chapter, I stated that my inspiration came from a fanfiction named **Sinking Feeling**. There is no fanfiction named that. The real name of the fanfiction is **Sealing Cracks**. Damn. Sorry._


End file.
